A Day Too Late
by KristiexxNguyen
Summary: Time never stops, so when time runs out, even fate can't do anything to change the present. Semi NatsumexMikan


**A Day Too Late**

**One-shot**

**By: KristiexxNguyen**

**Summary: Time never stops, so when time runs out, even fate can't do anything to change the present.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA...**

**Special Thanks: alora, koharumitsuki, Fiamme, and agizgal!

* * *

**

He studies her carefully, having not seen her in ten years time. _She's changed,_ he muses. Her hair had grown longer and was no longer in its infamous pigtails. Her face matured, no longer retaining those child-like features. She wore a white t-shirt and a knee-length baby blue skirt. On her feet were simple white sandals that she occasionally slipped on and off. He wore a black shirt and a pair of khakis. They sat in a secluded corner of a small cafe, him drinking a cup of black coffee and she eating a glass of vanilla ice cream. Sitting across from one another, neither has spoken since they arrived, so she takes the initiative to start a conversation.

"How have you been...Natsume?" she asks, his name rolling off her tongue uncertainly, no longer familiar.

"The same," he answers casually. Her mood falters a bit.

"**Where**...have you been?" she questions, again uncertain, though for another reason.

"Here and there," is his short reply. He sees her fingers tighten around the glass and sighs, "You?"

"The same. Been here and there," she answers somewhat mockingly. He then notices the conflicting emotions that are shown brightly in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he says, unable to offer her anything else. She hears him and bites her lower lip.

"I know." Her hazel eyes meet his amber ones and a sorrowful look crosses her face. "I forgive you."

He raises an eyebrow, showing a hint of confusion. "Why?"

She places her left hand out in front of him. A golden ban on her fourth finger gleamed almost menacingly at him. His body goes rigid.

"To whom?" he asks, keeping his voice even.

"Tsubasa-senpai," she replies and he can't help but notice how isure/i she sounds. His hands clench under the table. _Andou..._

"When?"

She hesitates; he can see it clearly. She takes a deep breath. "Yesterday."

Shock and turmoil course through him, leaving him lost for words. _Yesterday?_ As he tries to regain his composure, he continues to question her.

"Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon or something?"

She begins to fumble with her napkin, "The flight got delayed. I'm leaving later today."

"Ah..."

Silence envelops them once again. After a moment, a wry grin appears on his lips. She feels her heart tighten.

"Natsume..." she calls softly, still unable to regain the familiar feeling that was once there a decade ago.

"A day too late, is that it?" He watches tears brim at the corner of her eyes. "One day..."

"You left," she explains, her voice soft and hoarse, "you left and didn't come back. What did you want me to do? Should I have waited?"

He says nothing.

"I would've if yo-"

"No." He abruptly stands, placing enough money on the table to cover the tab for the both of them. He begins to head to the door of the shop.

"I'm sorry," she chokes out, tears flowing freely. He stops for a split second, before exiting the cafe. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeats over and over, knowing full well that he can no longer hear her. She is also aware that she has no reason to be apologizing, but she continues to do so anyway.

_I'm sorry,_ she cries.

Because that's the only thing she can offer him.

_END_

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where that came from. But to clarify, Mikan and Tsubasa are married. Mikan and Natsume were obviously close back then. I'd say Mikan was about 15-16 back then, so she's 25-26 now. And Natsume's about a year older. Where I got the whole MikanxTsubasa thing, blame princessdexter/alora XD hehe j/k. Erm...Review onegai! Suggestions and CC's are welcome!**

** _I do not want to get a review saying "No! MikanxNatsume should be together! MikanxTsubasa is never going to happen! glares" or anything along those lines._  
**

**KristiexxNguyen**


End file.
